


The New World

by Some_QueerWriting



Series: The New Age [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lexa, F/F, F/M, G!P Clarke, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Multi, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes/Lexa/Octavia, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: Clarke is the only female Alpha on the Ark. Most girls are Omegas or Beta, but never Alphas, well at least not until now.(Edited the summary about three times, cause they were terrible. Just like this one)





	1. 12/05/2145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are about every girl's thoughts and feeling before the events of The 100, and I mean Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and Lexa past/thoughts. Please let me know what you think or not, because of free choice ;), unless not :(
> 
> I'm crying, cause this was supposed to come out a day earlier, but then my computer just said fuck you, and deleted the first chapter. So it means, I rushed this chapter and, it's also shorter than expected

12/05/2145

Clarke was meeting up with Wells after his Earth skills class. Then she ran into a girl about her age, she knocks everything out of the girl's hand to the ground. She then kneels down to help her, before she picks up a familiar scent that makes her growl. Clarke goes wide-eyed and covers her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean," Clarke mutters, with her hand still covering her mouth. 

The girl raised her eyebrow, "it's okay princess,"  
she said picking up the last book.

Clark uncovers her mouth, "no, I'm sorry, it's my fault," said before standing up properly.

"Look, it's all right, I practically ran into you," the girl says calmly.

Clarke blushes with embarrassment after realizing what she meant, "Oh, so you..."

"Didn't hear you growl," the girl says teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Clarke said sincerely.

"It's okay, I am an Omega after all," the girl said trying to make a joke.

Leaving them in awkward silence. "My name's Clarke by the way," Clarke says breaking the silence.

"Raven," Raven said before Wells came up from behind Clarke.

"You ready Clarke," Wells says right behind Clarke's ear, making her jump a little.

"Oh my... Well" she said before smacking his arm, making Raven snort, Clarke then turns to look at her.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Raven states.

"C'mon Clarke leave the Omega alone," Wells said.

"I wasn't bothering her," Clarke tells Wells. Clarke turns her attention to Raven "was I bothering you," she asks.

Raven smiles, "of course you are," she said trying not to laugh.

Clarke's mouth falls open before smirking, "so I guess you don't wanna hang out," Clarke asks Raven.

Raven looks down and then back up to look at Clarke, "I don't think you even asked," she states

"Well, I'm asking now so... do you Raven..." Clarke asks.

"Reyes," she finishes.

"want to hang out," Clarke says with a smirk.

Raven smiles and nods. Clarke grabs Raven's wrist and pulls her down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for that person that asked about the G!P, and I haven't made my mind up about that, so please people give your opinion.  
> Oh and yes I confirm that Clarke and Raven have the same brands on their bodies. Sorry that I couldn't go into detail about that :(


	2. Ravens Birthday (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day before Raven's birthday, and Finn and Wells planned to have a night with just friends, but they end up walking in on the girls in an awkward position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow people or alien. Break down, at least the first four or three chapters cover Raven's and Clarke's past, and the two chapters after that are going to be about Octavia, and Lexa will get one chapter or none, but that depends. This might be unedited.

01/04/2146  
9:47 pm

Clarke sits on the couch sketching, before hearing Raven's voice, "what would happen if you took your band off during the full moon or just in general," Raven asks.

Clarke is confused but looks up from her book and looks to Raven, "I don't know probably turn," says before turning her attention back to her book.

"No, what I mean is would you change willingly or unwillingly, and would it hurt?" Raven asked.

Clarke sighs and puts down her book and turns her full attention to Raven, "and why are you asking me this?" Clarke asks smirking.

Raven shrugs and looks at her band, "I guess it has to do with... the fact ... you never really take them off, except when you have to get them changed," Raven says turning to look at Clarke.

"Well all I really know about them is that they help kids from losing control over their wolf," Clarke says.

"So that means not giving anyone a chance to try and learn on their own," Raven states raising her eyebrow.

Clarke thinks for a moment before speaking, "maybe they're scared of the what if," Clarke says. 

Raven gives a small smile, "maybe but you don't know until you try," Raven says smiling.

"Maybe," Clarke says, "why are you smiling," Clarke ask raising her eyebrow.

"I guess... it has to do with, you being a goody two shoes," Raven says as her smile turns more into a smirk.

Clarke's mouth falls open before she smacks Raven's leg, "am not," Clarke said defensively.

"Are too, but don't worry so is Wells," Raven says breaking into a small laugh.

Clarke's mouth falls open again, "Is that suppose to make me feel better," she said as she moves closer to smack Raven.

As Clarke smacks Raven's shoulder, Raven grabs Clarke's arm, "let go of my arm," Clarke says trying to pull her arm free.

Raven smirks as she tightens her grip, "never," she says grabbing Clarkes another arm as it comes to smack her shoulder.

Clarke tries to get both her arms free as Raven leans forward to try and pin her against the couch, "Raven stop," she says trying to get free.

Raven almost pins her to the couch, but Clarke turns slightly and ends up knocking both girls to the ground, Raven ends up letting out a groan as she lands on her back, leaving Clarke on top of Raven, "Clarke, get off of me," Raven said struggling to get Clarke off.

Clarke tries to pin Raven to the ground, "take it back, and I'll think about it," she says pinning both Raven's arms to her side.

Raven shook her head, "never," Raven says amused, still trying to get free.

Clarke keeps her pinned while thinking of what to say, "well, then shut up," Clarke says looking down at Raven.

Raven gives a smug smirk, "make me...princess," Raven says smugly.

Clarke bites her lip as she starts to lean forward, but the sound of the door opening, got both girls to look up at the door. Finn and Wells entered the room both girls were both flustered as Clarke was still awkwardly pinning Raven. Both boys look at them, and then going wide-eyed after looking at the position both girls are in, "uh did we interrupt something," Finn asked awkwardly.

Clarke goes wide-eyed and redder than earlier, "what, no, no, you didn't interrupt anything, besides Raven picking on me," Clarke said in a higher tone than usual, while still pinning Raven to the ground.

Wells smirks, "while from the looks of things..." Wells said still smirking

Both girls look at each other before quickly composing themselves as best as they can. when they're both standing and equally still flustered, Raven speaks first, "So... what are you guys doing here."

Finn grins, "well to celebrate your birthday of course," Finn says as his grin turns into a smile.

Clarke looks to Raven confused, "it's your birthday," Clarke asks raising her eyebrow.

"Well it's tomorrow, but Wells and I thought maybe we could celebrate until midnight," Finn answers with a smile. 

Clarke looks to Finn and Wells now confused for the second time, "so like new years kinda thing just with Ravens birthday," Clarke ask still confused.

Raven looks to the boys and back to Clarke, "I think that's what they're saying," Raven says skeptically. 

"probably should have started with that Wells," he says turning to the other boy and smiling.

Wells shrugs, "probably," he said as he sat on the couch.

Raven lets out a chuckle, and smiles, "jeez you guys," Raven says going to give Finn a hug.

Clarke watches the two friends hug as she sits at the table, "so you guys thought of this, today," Clarke ask teasingly.

Wells looks at her, "no," he says seriously. "We came up with it yesterday," he then said with a smile.

Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles. Finn looks over to Clarke, "Clarke didn't you have something," Clarke shoots him a confused look, Finn rolls his eyes and motions to the small box on the shelf.

Clarke goes wide-eyed after realizing what he meant. Which got Raven to raise her eyebrow, "what are you thinking about, princess," Raven asked.

Clarke sighs, before getting up from her chair. Clarke got the small box from the shelf, "I think... It's no use of hiding it anymore," Clarke says, handing the box to Raven.

Raven smiles and looks to the box and back to Clarke, "Clarke you don't have to get me anything, besides you didn't even know it was my birthday, and it's not even my birthday."

"Yet," Clarke says smiling.

Raven rolls her eyes, "but..."

Clarke interrupts, "no, no, no, no just no, you will accept this, and you will love it, even if I just found out about it. Now open your gift before I take it back," Clarke states.

Raven lets out a snort, "okay fine, princess," Raven says. Raven opens the box to reveal a folded piece a paper and something metal, she pulls the paper out first and hands Clarke the box so she can examine the paper. Once she unfolded the piece of paper, she smiled. A drawing of a raven neckless, she's pretty sure is supposed to be some sort of silver. "Wow," Raven says admiring the drawing.

A few minutes of Raven admiring the drawing, "are you planning on admiring my work the entire time or are you actually gonna acknowledge my actual gift," Clarke says teasingly, as she puts the box in front of her face.

"Shut up," Raven said with a smile as she grabs the box.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but instantly closes, Raven raises her eyebrow but doesn't bug her about it. She folds the paper and puts it back. After putting the paper back in the box, she picks up the metal, once she picked it up she smiled wider than before, it was a metal raven neckless, that seemed to be handcrafted. 

Raven looks to Clarke with the biggest smile Finn has ever seen, "holy shit Clarke, you broke Raven," Finn says jokingly.

Raven elbows him in the side but doesn't break her smile, "Clarke I... I don't know what to say," Raven said giving the box to Finn forcefully.

"Well if you do decide to say something, I should tell you I'm not the one that should take all the credit. As Finn made the neckless, and I drew the design," Clarke says smiling.

"Hey I may have made it, but you're the one that came up with the idea," Finn says honestly.

Finn is cut off, "okay you two, I think we get it, now shut up and one of you help me put this on," Raven says smirking.

Clarke smiles and steps closer, "may I, " she asks Finn. Clarkes smile only brights after he nods, she takes the neckless, "Now turn around, and lift your hair" Clarke demands with a smile.

Raven rolls her eyes and turns around, "okay bossy," she says teasingly, she feels the weight of the raven first before feeling a cold set of hands brush against her neck making her inhale sharply.

Clarke smirks after hearing Raven's sharp breath, "okay done," she says pulling away.

Raven turns around and blushes a little, but they share a look before looking away. Finn speaks up, "do you guys need a minute or..."

Both girls look to each other before turning away uncomfortably, "no," Raven says quietly, getting both boys to burst into laughter.

Once both of the girls' embarrassment is under control, they end up all sitting on the ground like twelve-year-olds laughing and telling stories about one another. after an hour of laughing and teasing, "so princess where are your parents tonight" Raven ask skeptically.

"Are you implying that I had something to do with that," Clarke ask sitting against the couch, Raven nods and smiles, "well the answer is no, cause both of my parents had to work tonight so," Clarke says with a slight change of tone and expression, that Raven noticed and sat closer to the point where Clarke could snuggle into her side. Clarke is half-asleep curled to Raven's side. It was 12:09 am, and Clarke was asleep, still curled into Raven's side, Raven tried to leave, but every time she moved, the blonde would groan or tighten her grip on her. So she gave up and said bye to the boys as they gave her one final happy birthday as they exited, once they left she heard, "happy birthday," from the blonde snuggled to her side, before falling back to sleep.

01/05/2146  
2:06 am

Clarke is sleeping soundly before, "Hey Clarke you awake," Raven whispers softly. Clarke groans and tries to snuggle closer, "oh, c'mon princess," this time her voice is more of a tease. Clarke lets out a louder groan into Raven's side, "okay princess, you asked for it," with that she tickled Clarke side. Clarke squealed and rolled off of the dark-haired girl. 

Raven sat upright and smirked before climbing on top of Clarke, making the blonde groan with her arms covering her face, "why," Clarke whined lifting her arm to look at Raven.

Raven smirk turned into a grin, "cause it's my birthday, and I want to show you something," Raven says putting more weight onto Clarke, making her groan again.

After a few seconds, Clarke sighs and gives in, "fine," Raven smirks and gets up, and pulls Clarke to her feet, "okay where are we going," Clarke ask in a sleepy tone while rubbing her eyes. Clarke sees a grin on Raven's face before she is pulled out of the room and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also about the G!P, I'm leaning towards it but I'm still not sure. Which means I have until the next chapter to decide. Plus I value your opinion, as long as I don't get hurt.


	3. Ravens Birthday (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after, Raven and her friends celebrate her birthday, Ravne and Clarke end up alone in a new part of the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back earlier than expected, but I think you'll be grateful for that. My family is doing fine, along with school, as the only classes I have to worry about is Greek mythology, Latin, and possibly Arabic. 
> 
> Also might make Octavia Alpha but not sure.
> 
> Check out [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/QueerTweeting)  
> there is literally nothing so.

01/05/2146  
2:14 am

 

While Clarke was being pulled down the Hallway by Raven, something was different it's was nothing no people and no guards, only the sound of a machine hum. "Where is everybody," Clarke asked.

Raven stopped and turned to hold Both of Clarke's hands, "their probably all sleeping or working," Raven said smiling.

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "okay, but where are we going," she asked, Raven, smiled again and continued to pull Clarke down the hall. Once Raven pulled Clarke into a mystery area, "where'd you take me," Clarke asked looking out one of the windows.

Raven grabs both of Clarke's wrist, "well, this is one of the old changing chambers, they used to test the bands or anything else," Raven said smirking.

Clarke raises her eyebrow, "and just how do you know about this," Clarke asked.

Raven lets go of Clarke's wrist and look to her feet and back to Clarke, "Uh... It's complicated," she said with an unreadable face.

Clarke rolls her eyes and smacks Raven's hand, "Raven Reyes, tell me," Clarke said seriously.

"Fine, I found it last week," Raven said pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

12/29/2145  
1:56 am

 

Raven was walking down the hall, hoping to find an escape, but the sound of a voice got her attention, "be quite Octavia, or somebody's gonna hear us," Raven followed the voice down to a hallway she's never seen before. Once she began walking down the hall, her band started beeping and blinking red, she grabbed the band to try and muffle the sound but was unsuccessful, as she got the attention of a young man, "who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man fired at her.

Raven was motioning to her band and then to Her mouth as she tried to speak, "I... I... I'm Raven... Who are you," Raven said quickly but hesitantly.

The man tried to be mad, but then a black Wolf with green-ish yellow eyes appeared behind him and made a whimpering sound, Raven's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. The man's also widened when he realized what was going on, "don't scream" The man begged.

Raven took a deep breath, "why would I... W-why... Why would I listen to you, and... Who even are you," Raven was only able to get out.

The man paused for a second, "because they'll arrest her, and I'm supposed to protect her... so please don't scream," the man said with a sad expression.

Raven tried her best not to show any sympathy, "look I'm not gonna tell anybody just tell me who you are," Raven said before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

The man looked into her eyes and gave her a sad smile, "thanks, my name is Bellamy," he said with a hint of hope.

 

01/05/2146  
2:28 am

 

"And then he told me how to access almost everything on the Ark without being caught, I mean with the bands of course," Raven said with a smirk.

Clarke went to opened her mouth to speak, before thinking of what to say, "so you told me this why?" Clarke asked puzzled.

Raven looked down and then back up, "because you asked, and I trust you," Raven said sheepishly.

Clarke raised her eyebrow and grinned, as she processed Raven's words, "you trust me?" Clarke asked teasingly.

Raven blushed, "yes. And did you know that the band you get when you turn seventeen doesn't just get rid of your wolf, but also blocks out stuff like rut, heat and the ability to have multiple spawns at once, if needed, well I mean the rut and heat not the multiple spawn part," Raven said quickly to hopefully change the subject.

"No, I didn't. But don't change the subject, Reyes," Clarke said with a spirited tone.

Raven shrugged as Her blush deepened, "look, Griffin, I don't have the time for this" Raven said silently.

Clarke crossed Her arms, "If your story is true why isn't my band going all bonkers, and I'm definitely in," Clarke said somewhat smugly.

Raven bites her lip before speaking, "okay so the boy Bellamy, and I, made a deal, that I wouldn't tell anyone if he told me how to authorize and deauthorize, where the bands are allowed to go," she said with a now proud smile.

Clarke looked at her funny, before laughing, "you're such a geek," Clarke said uncrossing her arms.

Raven frowned, "is that a compliment or an insult," she asked.

Clarke smiled, "I don't know but are you gonna tell me why we're here, and why you couldn't tell the boys," she asked.

Raven expression changed from a frown to a smirk, "well, Princess, you know Wells a goody two shoes, will tell his daddy, and Finn, I love him, honestly I do, but he would brag to all his other Beta friends like no tomorrow," Raven said.

Clarke nodded, "but what about me," Clarke asked.

Raven smiled as she bit her lip, "well, you might be a goody two shoes, but you seem like someone who would take a damn built to the chest if it meant keeping your friends and family safe," Raven stated sheepishly.

Clarke blushed at the sentiment, "well, I like that you think so highly of me," Clarke said shy voice, as she brushed some hair out of her face.

Raven then dug something out from her pocket, only to reveal a mystery tool, "are you ready," she asked stepping closer to Clarke.

Clarke sighed deeply, "fine, do whatever you wanna gonna do," she said. With that Raven took Clarke's wrist and held the mystery tool up it, only than Clarke realized what it was too late, Raven's and Clarke's bands already beeped and came off, "Raven what the hell, that's a felony," she said, pushing Raven back, then grabbing her wrist.

Raven staggered back, and dropped the tool and the bands, "Clarke," Raven said trying to regain balance.

She was cut off by the Alpha, "seriously Raven, did that boy tell you to do this?... Did the boy do this?" Clarke asked with irritation.

Raven went wide-eyed after the questions sank in, "what... no... of course not... I don't... know if he... did it or not... look it doesn't matter," Raven spat out.

Clarke was determined to find out the truth, "Damit, Raven, just tell me yes or no" she ordered, but then something unexpected happened, the older girl, was now on her knee with her head down as she exposed part of her neck. Clarke only then realized what she had done, Clarke immediately doped to knees to Raven, but not without catching that familiar scent, the scent that she caught the first time she met Raven, she tried her best, not to growl, "I'm so so sorry, Raven... I... I... didn't mean... I didn't mean to," Clarke said with the regret of making Raven submit.

Raven didn't move, buts he spoke, "no... no... it's my fault... I... I shouldn't have taken the bands off... and besides I'm an Omega, I have to get used to it somehow," Then Raven had tears running down her cheeks that fell on to the ground.

Clarke lifted Raven's chin to look at her face, "Raven, don't you ever talk about yourself like that, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I was angry and I lost control," she said wiping away, hot tear from Raven's cheek.

Raven tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful, "why," she said avoiding eye contact and looking to the corner of the room, instead.

Clarke gently pulled Raven closer, "cause I promise you, that I, Clarke Griffin, will never, make you, submit to me again, for as long as I live," she said before closing the gap between their lips.

Clarke was the first to pull away, "I'm sorry," Raven said leaning her forehead against Clarkes.

Clarke pulled away to look at her correctly, "sorry for what, being awesome," Clarke joked, weakly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "well yeah, but for making you do something you didn't want to do," she said looking down her knees.

Clarke brought Raven's her chin up one last time, "look at me I said, I was in, and to do whatever you wanna do," she said smiling as she closed the gap between their lips again.

Clarke was the first to pull away again. "So do you, want to, you know, put the band back on," Raven asked as they were now sitting on the ground.

Clarke shook her head, "no, it's your birthday, and I wanna see what you have planned," she said with another smile.

Raven smirked, "well we have to get off the ground then," she said with a weak chuckle.

Clarke got up and wiped the tear away from her eyes, "okay Reyes, what is it you want to show me, besides breaking the law," Clarke asked.

Raven stood there awkwardly, "um... so I wasn't expecting us to kiss, or anything like that... so this is a lot more awkward, then I thought it would be," Raven said with a blush.

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean a lot more awkward," Clarke asked.

Raven rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh... um... We... have to... um... take our clothes off," Raven said with embarrassment.

Clarke's eye widened, as her mouth fell open, "what," she says in disbelief.

Raven turns a darker shade of pink, "um... we have to take off our clothes," she said quickly and quietly.

Clarke went to say something but closed her mouth and swallowed thickly, "w-why," Clarke stuttered.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, "cause if we don't, we could rip our clothes," Raven states quietly still embarrassed.

Clarke hasn't told anyone the truth, well until now, "Raven... I have to tell you something before we can continue," Raven looked more frightened at the younger girls words, "well... You know how I'm an Alpha right," Raven looked at her confused and equally frightened as she nodded, "well... I... I was born with an e-extra 'part," Clarke uttered.

Raven went wide-eyed, "you mean you have a-," she said nearly raising her voice.

"yes... yes... I do," she said hoping Raven wouldn't finish her sentence.

Raven was at a lost, "does Wells know," she asked, Clarke, shook her head, "then why tell me," she asked still at a lost.

"because I trust you, and because I still wanna know what you have planned," Clarke told her in a small tone.

Raven had a small smile on her face, from Clarke's words, "well I can hope, that I can live up to your expectations," Raven told her, still embarrassed.

Clarke smiled shyly, as she rubbed her arm, "so now, that we got that out of the way, can you tell me what to do besides, strip," She asked.

Raven smirks, "well, princess, as I said if you don't take off your clothes then they'll get riped," she states.

Clarke stood there and nodded, "and," she asked unconvinced.

"and, the reason being, we're gonna test our wolves out," she told Clarke.

Clarke blinked a couple times to make sure she heard her right, "wait you mean."

Raven grinned at the blonde's expression, "yes, we are," she plainly stated.

Clarke smiled, "so, how are we gonna do this," Clarke asked remembering about her situation.

"Well I guess if you don't look, I don't look," Raven said uncertainly. Clarke nodded, "so I guess I should turn around then," she said nervously.

Clarke nodded again before she turned around. Clarke went to take off her shoes trusting that Raven turned to. Clarke had removed everything but her boxers and bra, she turned to see if Raven was still turned around but caught the older girl sneaking a glance, "I thought you don't look, I don't look," Clarke teased.

Raven looked to the ground with a blush creeping by her exposed ear for Clarke to see, "sorry," Raven said shyly.

Clarke chuckled, "it's okay, I'd be curious too, " she teased, removing her bra. "So what do I do after being fully exposed," she asked throwing her bra into the pile of clothes she had made.

Raven sighed, "well, you focus," Raven said in an uneven tone.

Clarke now naked, and confused, "on what, exactly," Clarke asked.

Raven paused and sighed again, "Well your wolf, focus on how it wants to be free," Raven said.

Clarke wanted to do this, but she was still uneasy about how it would feel, "will it hurt," Clarke asked concerned.

Rave paused, "yes, the first is always the worst," she said in a quiet tone, "but you'll get used to it," she ushered Clarke.

Clarke sighed as she closed her eyes to focus on her wolf that wanted to be of its prison. Clarke yelped at the loud noise of her bones being broken, to fit the form of a wolf. Clarke sobbed at the pain that took place through her whole body, but then she let out a quiet scream that was soon replaced with a low howl, as the sobs to growl. After what felt like hours to Clarke the pain stopped, she slowly opened her eyes.

 

* * *

 

01/05/2146  
2:57 am

 

It took almost all of Raven's strength not to turn around and tell the younger girl to stop and just go home, but the familiar burning sensation below her collarbone stopped her from turning around. The burning continued until she felt a nudge against the back of her leg, she turned around and gasped, the sight of a beautiful white wolf with purple eye, "I didn't even hear you howl or growl," she joked dropping to her knees, to pet her. The wolf looked worried, and that is when Raven realized why, "hey I'll be fine, just don't look," she said in a calm voice.

The wolf whimpered and nudged Raven, where her ribs were located, signifying where the most pain would be. Raven gave her a reassuring smile, before standing up. The wolf nuzzled against her hip and whimpered again.

Raven knew Clarke cared she really did, but sometimes it got annoying, so she knelt down and brought their foreheads together. She sighed and closed her eyes, "I know you're scared for me, I am too, but now, I see how beautiful you really are, and I want to feel that too, so I wanted to say, that I really care for you," she said in a quiet voice, with tears behind her closed eyes.

The Wolf that was known to be Clarke huffed and pulled away slowly, causing Raven to open her eyes and smile softly.

Raven made sure Clark was facing away before turning around and removing her shirt, "you know I didn't see anything to reveling," she said throwing her shirt somewhere in the room.

Clarke sneered, which got Raven to chuckle, as she removed her boots.

Raven was undoing her pants, "can I tell you something," Raven asked, as she started pulling her pants down to her ankles, Clarke made an approving sound, "well when I was twelve I used to cry a lot," she told her stepping out of her pants, "and my mom would yell at me and say, it's because I'm different."

Raven heard Clarke whimper, and fight with herself not to come over and comfort her.

Raven smiled knowing how much Clarke respected her, "I told Finn about it, and he said he didn't know what to do," she said now fully exposed as she went to feel the newly sensitive brand. The prosses was painful and scary, painful because every bone snapped to fit her wolf, but scary because she didn't know how Clarke was reacting.

After Raven had fully become her wolf, the two's strength and agility was ten times the average, so they just played like little kids, running around, and tackling each other. In the end, though, they both sat down and looked out the window, staring at the stars, and Raven making small whines when she thought about what it would be like on earth, to run freely, instead of a room built to keep you imprisoned.

Moments passed as Raven sat there only to realize that a human Clarke that was fully clothed was leaning into her side, "you know I've been like this for a half-n-hour right?" Clarke joked.

Raven didn't know how much time passed but decided it was time to get back to reality, She got up, and walked over to her clothes, with Clarke now turning the opposite direction, she shifted back to her human form. The prosses wasn't as bad, as the only pain she felt was in her ribs and legs, once back to human form and fully dressed she walked over to Clarke, "hey, princess," she said as she sat down beside her.

Clarke sighed, not acknowledging her. "What'd you do, so, we wouldn't get caught," Clarke asked turning to look at her.

Raven ducked her head, and bit her lip, "well... Each band is operated, to track you, you know, like your vitals and blood pressure, stuff like that. So let's just say I did, something to fix that, you know it's way too complicated to explain, so anyway we won't get caught," Raven stated quickly.

Clarke looked confused until she shook her head and let out a small chuckled, "you are a geek and criminal in more ways than one," she said smiling.

Raven frowned, "that's mean because if I'm counting correctly, there are two unauthorized bands, and I'm one of them, so what does that mean for you," Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head, "that means you took off two bands unauthorized," Clarke said in a playful tone while smiling.

Raven smiled before both girls closed the gap between their lips for the third time. Raven pulled away and opened her eyes, "so...Um... What, does this mean?" Raven asked not wanting to know the answer.

Clarke sighed, "I don't know, I do like you, Raven, it's just, weird to think, that I would never have a mate or anyone, and then, we kissed, not once, but three times, and it's making everything even more confusing," Clarke confessed.

Raven understood, what Clarke was feeling, as she was too, told that she didn't have a mate, and then also having feelings for someone, that you didn't know you could have, "I do understand, it just feels right, but also, so wrong," Raven said as she laid back to think.

Then she felt Clarke's presence right beside her head, "I know we're not done talking about, it, but, can I ask you why your mom yelled at you and called you different if not-."  
  
"No...Uh, I started it, and I should finish it," Raven sighed, "well, ever since I was a baby, my mom, would tell me how I'd cry for hours, like I was in pain, when there was nothing wrong, but then I only started to notice it once I turned twelve, and how it would last for hours, or days. But now it's not as bad, the burning feels more like stinging, and now it only lasts for a few seconds or minutes, so yeah," Raven said, rushed hoping for it to ends. Then she felt Clarke take her hand, rubbing soothing circles.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said rubbing soothing circles.

Raven looked at the stars and thought of why Clarke was apologizing, and how she met someone as amazing as Clarke at such a young age, not only that but how she wasn't the one causing the pain, "you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything," Raven states.

"I know, it's just, nobody should go through that, no matter what," Clarke says moving closer.

Raven wiped tears away, she didn't know were there, as she settled. As a few minutes go by without words, "can, I ask, where'd you got the idea for the neckless," she asked Clarke, hesitantly.

Clarke looked to her and smiled, "well, it was when you told me about your mom and the moonshine."

 

12/27/2145  
12:09 pm

 

Raven's new friends, Clarke and Wells have been sitting, with her and Finn, for over three weeks. Raven could tell that Clarke was concerned about how Finn would give her half of his rations to her. That was until Wells went to say something, but was cut off by Clarke elbowing his gut, getting him to groan. "It's okay, you can ask," Raven told both Wells and Clarke.

Clarke looked troubled, "you, don't have to tell us," Clarke said promptly.

Raven shook her head, "no, it's fine... My, mom, she trades, my rations, for moonshine," she said looking to her lap at the last part.

Wells was the first to speak, "Raven, that's illegal, you should tell an adult," he stated sternly.

Finn looked to Wells, "Wells, I know, it seems bad, but," Finn said concerned that Wells would tell.

Then Clarke spoke up before Well could argue, "it is, but, I get it," Clarke said looking to Raven.

Raven looked to Clarke slowly and gave her a small smile before Wells interrupted, "what do you mean, you get it," Wells said troubled.

Clarke looked to Well, "because, it's her mom... and you can't sit there, and lie to me, that you wouldn't do the same," Clarke stated.

Raven smiled to herself at how the girl, that she has only known for only three weeks stood up for her, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

 

01/05/2146  
3:57 am

 

Raven and Clarke were laying on the ground looking at the stars, holding each other hands. "how many kids would you want, if you could have more then one," Clarke asked.

Raven eyes widened at the question, "what... W-why," she asked quickly.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I know, its an odd question, but if you could have more then one child, how many would you want to have," Clarke said.

Raven, debated on telling her the truth or not, but knew, in the end, she would give in, "it sounds, weird... But, If I could have more then one, I would have at least four, and at most six," Raven admitted.

Clarke's eyes widened at the confession, "wow," she could only say.

Raven let go of Clarke's hand to cover her face, "I know... It's just, I, like kids, and I know, that It might seem stereotypical, as an Omega, and especially, that I'm not like the other Omegas on the Ark-," Raven said before feeling Clarke's lips against hers. She removed her hands from her face to give easier access to the other girl.

Once Clarke broke away, "look, I don't think it's stereotypical, just surprising, that you Raven Reyes, would want more than four kids," she said looking down at the older girl.

Raven smiled and sat up, "well, let me return the favor, how many kids would Clarke Griffin want if allowed to have more than one," She said in a playful tone, before kissing Clark's nose, as she sat up too.

Clarke giggled and bit her lip before speaking, "well, I guess, three or four, but I'm still young," Clarke said smiling.

Raven also smiled, "good, answer,' she teased. Then Raven realized that she could hear and smell more than usual, "hey, did you ever notice anything different, about you, know your hear and sense of smell," Raven asked.

Clarke sat there thinking until she covers her ears in disgust, "I think, I'm gonna be sick," Clarke said closing her eyes.

Raven looked confused and concerned, "what do you mean-," and then without warning, the sounds of moaning and grunts were heard, not only the sounds but the smell, the smell of sex, and sweat. Raven covered her nose as she tried to ignore the sounds, "the bands," Raven said pointing to them.

Clarke got up and ran over to grab them, once Clarke had them she put the one on with the red strip on, and ran back over to Raven. Once, Raven, had the band on she sighed at the relief, that the sounds and smell were blocked out, "I don't think I'll ever forget about that," Clarke said still traumatized.

Raven chuckled, even if she was traumatized herself, at the new ability she learned about, "well, I still wanna do it again," Raven stated playfully.

Clarke swallowed and sighed, "you know, I would say screw you and to do this your self, but if I ever get to take this band off, permanently, I should at least learn to get used to it," Clarke stated with a shy smile.

Raven smiled and nodded before Clarke helped her to her feet, "so when do we start," Raven asked once she and Clarke were both standing.

01/05/2146  
3:47 pm

Raven had just finished her Earth skills class when she heard a knock at her door, she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal, a nervous looking Finn, "hey, what are you doing here," she asked.

Finn sighed, "can I come in," he asked seriously.

Raven raised her eyebrow before moving aside to let him in, "sure, but why the seriousness," she joked closing the door and turning back to him.

Finn looked to her, "uh...well, do you know how you and Clarke were, really close last night," he said. Raven nodded and looked confused as for, where he was going with this, "well, I thought about how that seemed so natural for you and her, and then I realized that I was... well, a little jealous, about how you've only known her for a month, and you two seem so close... And, I guess... What I'm, trying to say is... Will you go out with me," he asked in a nervous tone.

Raven eyes widened as she realized what he meant, and how it made it things more complicated, but the one thing that made it even more complicated was the fact that she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you to all the people that are showing such positive results, I almost didn't post, So thanks for the confidence boost. 
> 
> I did screw up, on the dates, sorry.


	4. Time Jumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMPS WITH A TWIST ENDING.
> 
> Also rushed parts with not so rushed parts.  
> unedited parts too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know life likes to kick your ass and say fuck you.
> 
> Life is starting to get better, as I'm getting a puppy, which means less writing, and more living yea.
> 
> Octavia remains Omega and Lexa remains Beta. Clarke is only known female Alpha, to the ground and sky, G!P Clarke is a thing, I'm sorry to the people that don't like, leave, stay, hate, love do what you like.
> 
> Lincoln and Octavia don't actually get together, it more like Lichon have a crush on Octavia, and she like we can't be together cause she loves Clarke and Raven.

_**03/10/2143** _  
_**2:24 pm** _

All she could do was bite down harder onto the blanket to avoid screaming out loud, of the pain that felt like a hot knife was piercing her skin to make letters that made no sense to her, the only thing that made sense was there was no way to stop it, but wait, wait until the pain was over. Octavia and her brother, Bellamy sat on the rugged-bottom bunk waiting for the burning to stop. "O, I need to move you or-" a loud pounding on the door stopped Bellamy mid-sentence, making both siblings panic.

The sound of more pounding on the door and a man yelling, "OPEN UP," had Bellamy lifting Octavia off the rugged-bed and it to his arms as he tried to open the door for Octavia to go into the crawl space.

Bellamy was struggling to move the table, so she tried to wiggle free from his grasp. "O, stop it," he whispered sternly.

She managed to get a broken whimper, "please" that she could only hope would change his mind.

Bellamy looks at her with worry but still put her on the cold metal ground so he can open the floor's opening. "Okay, now I need you to be as quiet as possible." Octavia nodded, before being picked up and put into the crawl space.

"OPEN UP." was the last thing she heard from above before she closed her eyes and tried to relax, but emotion flooded her head, making her feel nauseous and weak, and then making everything go dark.

 _**03/10/2143** _  
_**2:36 pm** _

Once the guards had left, Bellamy went to retrieve his sister to find her passed out. He was worried about what had happened but was grateful that his sister was getting some much-needed rest. "I'm sorry, O," was all he could say to his sister, as he could not relieve the pain of being an Omega, or the fact that being born was a crime.

 _**04/16/2147** _  
_**12:21 am** _

Octavia had turned fifteen on a full moon, which was weird as it was the middle of the month, but it didn't mean that she still wouldn't turn unwillingly. She and Bellamy were walking down to the chambers, not caught so far. On their way there, they'd run into two girls around her age, one she had recognized from being in wolf form and the other she hadn't seen around. "Hey Blake," the dark-haired girl said casually, while the blonde ignored them, but still stopped.

Bellamy groaned quietly, "Reyes, I thought we had a deal."

The dark-haired girl smirked, "we do, it's just Clarke is one of my closest friends, and besides you never said I couldn't show her." Bellamy sent a cold glare to the two, but the sound of one of the girls yelping surprised both Blake siblings. "Clarke, stop that," the girl whispered to the blonde.

"Well then stop being an Ass Raven." Raven that was the name.

Raven groaned, "okay. You can't trust Clarke. So get on with whatever your doing, we were just leaving." Octavia felt like she got punched in the gut when she was told that the girls where leaving.

Clarke seemed to have the same reaction, as she was checking her out, while the two older Alpha and Omega taunted each other. She couldn't stop them, as she'd never talked to Raven, well in person. "your an Ass," she heard one of them say once they got out of earshot, but was mistaken, as Octavia had the advantage of having full control over her abilities.

 _**09/03/2148** _  
_**7:22 am** _

Octavia had woken up to the sound of her cell door opening, for a blonde that had seemed familiar. "You must be the illegal second born," Octavia observed her tone and uncomfortably movement around the cell. The Woman started opening the bag she had set down beside Octavia, revealing a new band that would no doubt cover her whole wrist.

"No, I'm the illegal third born," Octavia stated sarcastically, for a moment, she swore the Woman cracked a small smile at the corner of her lips.

The Woman motion her for her wrist, Octavia appropriately responds by extending her wrist, to stop herself from making a big deal about the smile. "Funny, if my daughter were here she'd make a joke like that," she said holding the tool she had only seen a few time being brought to her wrist.

Octavia watched The Woman work for a second. "You have a daughter," she commented getting the Woman to freeze.

The Woman looked to Octavia. "Had," the Woman respond before resuming her work.

The Woman expression had filled with sadness while she avoided Octavia's gaze. "I know its none of my business, but, what happened?" She asked not expecting an answer.

She paused again and continued to avoid Octavia's gaze. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence her wrist was free of its trap and being prepared to get a new trap, "She was sick, so..."

The Woman visibly couldn't continue, so Octavia steps in, "they floated her," The Woman nodded and kept doing her job without verbally, responding or looking to Octavia.

"There, you go, now that we're done here. Do you have any questions?"

Octavia looked to her wrist and back to the Woman, "yeah, what's your name?"

The Woman looked at her until she smiled softly, "Abigail Griffin, but you can call me Abby, and it was nice to meet you, Octavia." Octavia watched Abby leave without another glance.

"Well that was weird," Octavia told herself, once the cell door was closed.

**_On The Ground_ **

Lexa had been sitting on the bed celebrating her fifteenth birthday crying, crying not from training even though her entire body was boiling from how many times she had been beaten or tackled to the ground, or had been scratched or struck hard enough to lose her balance.

She was, in fact, crying of joy over the most recent letters on her body that finished spelling, 'Look, I didn't try to fucking poison you -R.' She wanted to laugh at how it took ten years to spell that sentence when it only took three to spell, 'Yu ait? Ai laik krei fiya -C' when she was too young to remember. Now she had two marks, signifying that she had two mates, she was overjoyed with tears. Then another shock of pain came through her body, this time it said was small with only the letter, 'are you going to kill me?' She was glad it didn't take another ten years for a new sentence, but the moment had been interrupted by Anya, and unfortunately, she saw her tear, "chomouda are Yu crying?" Anya demanded.

"Em 's nou chit Yu fig raun," Lexa replied quickly, Anya looked at her for any sign of falsification.

Anya stern expression melted away once she sees the peak of her mark while looking her up and down. "Let Ai Ai op."

Lexa stood and walked over to her, "der's Thri, ai na nou believe em," Lexa thought her words would be in awe but came out in disbelief.

Anya smiled, "neither na Ai, ba should Ai na worried dei de someone ste planning ona poisoning o murdering Yu, raun raun aftaim?" Lexa smirked, as she rubbed over her newly sensitive marks.

"Ai nou get in mebi." Lexa stood there reading the first line, 'Yu ait? Ai laik krei fiya,' and then C. "Anya chit does disha mean," she asked pointing to the C and then the R.

Anya smiled brighter than before. "Dei de's fos letter kom their names."

"Really," She asked like it was a myth.

Anya nodded, "sha!, Yu ai op Ain has an L, en yours yu don a C en R," Lexa looked to Anya's mark that said, 'you're still alive -L.'

Lexa sat there wondering when she would get to meet them, hers and Anya's.

**_Sometime Later_ **

Lexa was determined to prove the Commander that came before her wrong, to prove them wrong, that Love was not in fact weakness, but it was she that had been proven wrong in the end. Lexa was getting lectured on how she knew the consequences for falling for someone other than her mate, let alone a human. In the end, she didn't care, she knew what it meant, she knew how'd it end, but now she knew the only answer, and all it took, was love to become her weakness.

 

 **_01/13/2146_ **  
**_11:23 am_ **

Raven felt knots forming in her stomach, as each step she took closer to Clarke's corridors were being fixed to the ground. She reached the door, her face covered in sweat, while her feet were entirely fixed to the ground. "please don't be mad," she whispered to herself.

Seconds after knocking the door had opened to a beaming Clarke, but after looking Raven up and down, her face was filled with a concerned expression, "are you okay? Did something happen? Is this about your mom?" Clarke went to touch her after she didn't answer right away.

Raven jumped back at the unexpected action, "no, I'm fine, just came here to, tell you something," Raven felt as her words did nothing to eas Clarke.

Raven was correct as look the look she gave Raven was a whole new expression, "tell me what?"

Clarke got a hold of her arm, and this time she didn't jump back or try to pull away, as Clarke soothed any fear, she had at that moment. "you can't do this," Raven had tear threating to leave her eyes, at her own words, as she tried to pull away.

Clarke expression grew more anxious about the situation, "Is this about you avoiding me for the last week?"

Raven finally pulled away, "yes," Raven plainly stated as she backed up. "Look, I'm sorry, it just happened, and-" Raven went to continue.

"Raven, calm down its just me. You can tell me anything," Clarke in a soothing voice, though her expression didn't quite match her tone.

Raven looked her in the eyes, expecting to feel something, but nothing. All she saw was a girl giving her a small smile, and telling her it was okay, while she felt like vomiting. "I-I I'm sorry," she uttered on the brink of crying.

Clarke expression was unreadable she couldn't even make out if she was just anxious or on a whole new stage or worry. "Raven, what the hell are you sorry about? Avoiding me?"

Raven's mind went blank, she didn't have a second before she blurted out, "I'm dating Finn."

Clarke expression was free of worry but was replaced with lost, sorrow and rejection. "Oh... Um, Okay."

Raven swore she held back tears as well, from Clarke blinking rapidly, and visibly swallowing. "Look I know, what I said about my feeling, but he asked me out, and I said yes, and then he keeps asking and I keep saying yes."

Raven rambling was interrupted by Clarke's cracking voice, "Raven, I understand, you're just not looking for someone like me I get it."

Raven's heart dropped, the thought of Clarke thinking she didn't care for her in that way if Clarke told her that she felt the same way she'd drop Finn without hesitation. "I'm sorry, can we still be friends?" Raven stood there frozen waiting for an answer.

Clarke stood there avoiding her gaze, before, "I think your an idiot if you think we're not gonna be friends," she states with a sad looking smirk.

Raven faked a smile, "well I guess I'm an Idiot," Raven teased awkwardly.

Clarke smile was also faked, "well I should get going my first lesson is today."

Rave raised her eyebrow, "what lesson? you don't have class today."

"Well it's not really a class, more like training to be a doctor," Clarke answered with somewhat of a proud smile.

Raven smiled even though her heartfelt strained and broken, which made no sense, as she and Clarke were never together in the first place. "Well, that great, I hope you have fun. I'm gonna head back. I'll see ya?"

"In two days hopefully," Clarke's word made her heart strain, even more, then it was.

Raen smiled before turning and walking away, she knew it was a fast conversation on both parts, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to think correctly.

She had reached her corridor, where Finn had been leaning against the door. "Hey, ready for our date," the boy flashed bright smile before kissing her cheek.

Raven nodded not trusting her voice to come out husked or cracked. "Well follow me, my Love," He said taking her hand into his as he guided her down the hall. Though she could only think of one thing which was, the blonde with blue eyes and a kind-hearted, loyal, and tease, Clarke Griffin.

 **_09/05/2147_ **  
**_5:09 am_ **

Raven was swapped with books, and not for any of her classes. She had taken up a habit of soulmate searching, and not in that way, but learning about marks. After she and Finn broke up because of her and Jakes little talk, she felt as if her marks had a deeper meaning besides making her extremely uncomfortable, around a potential Love interest, but more like getting new letters every so often, that hurt like a bitch, with no reason was getting frustrating.

Low and behold she was correct, she had a soulmark, but not just one but three, and apparently, the pain she felt as a baby and at twelve was her getting the letters spelling the word, 'you know we've never actually talked -O.' Or 'maybe you did, but in the end, I just wanted to be you, Hero -C.'

She was so overjoyed she wondered who her soulmates were and if she already met them, and that's when it clicked.

_**06/19/2139** _

_**2:00 pm** _

Clarke had been watching from afar, she couldn't make out anything they were saying, but when the older girl's fist had turned a shade of white, she knew the dude was gonna get punched soon. "Hey, John. Wells said he's gonna fight, you." She stated while walking over to the Alpha and Omega.

John looked up and smirked, "really." John pushed himself off the wall, and looked to the other girl, "see ya, Reyes," he told the girl, before walking away.

She watched John disappear out of sight, down the hall before turning to the girl."I had that," the girl stated with a stern but cute expression.

Clarke couldn't help but smile, at how cute the girl's face was. "Maybe you did, but in the end, I just wanted to be your Hero," she told her.

Clarke smiled watching the girls face turning a light pink, before hearing, "CLARKE," from down the hall.

"I should go, but it was nice to meet you," she didn't look back to the girl, knowing she'd never see her again, even if her gut told her to turn around and ask her name, but no. She kept walking until she saw Wells on the ground and John and his crew laughing.

 _**09/04/2147** _  
_**10:14 pm** _

Clarke sat at the table waiting for her father, to return. The clock seemed to move slower, so she started to doodle instead of just sitting and doing nothing. After drawing one line, her father entered. "Clarke you need to go," her father spat, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair.

she pulled away, easily as she was an Alpha and her father was a Beta. "What? Why?" She asked frantically.

Her dad went to grab her arm again but was slapped away. "Cause if you don't, you're gonna get arrested."

Clarke's eyes widened, at her fathers' words, "why? I haven't done anything wrong."

Her father frowned. "You haven't, but I will not allow you to get arrested for my mistakes, so you can only get killed at eighteen."

Clarke shivered knowing the one flaw in the system, killed kids that turned eighteen no matter if succeeded in your trial. "What about you? Their gonna kill you anyway."

See her father's reaction scared her. She's never seen her father cry, angry or scared, so this was all so new. "Clarke if you trust me, I'll be fine."

It was a lie, she knew her father too well, to know he wouldn't be fine. "I trust you, but I know you won't be fine," she said with a lump in her throat.

Her father smiled and hugged her tight, "I love you," she whispered.

"I know, and I love you too," she said with silent tears, hoping he would never let her go.

He pulled away enough so he could lead them out of the room. The walked down the hall normally to avoid, getting caught, she wished this wasn't happening, that it was just a dream, but before she knew it her father and she were running, from a man yelling, "Stop," from behind

Once they were far enough away she was put into a shutle, with simple instructions, but the sound of gunshots cut it short. The last thing she remembers is her Fathers face and "I'm sorry Clarke," faint but heard. The last words her father spoke to her the last words she heard before nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, from the series Percy Jackson, are second cousins. So see if you can read or watch the series the same, but then again sibling incest is something you can find on this site.
> 
> I'm just gonna leave random facts at the end of everything I write. :)
> 
> The soulmate thing was kinda last minute.
> 
> who's Anya's soulmate? seriously I don't know all that I do know is it starts with an L, so let me know if you come up with an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parcel rip off from the original but then again this whole series is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been slowly dying of not sleeping for I don't even know hours. Heres another chapter thanks for the kudos and blah blah blah, sales pitch. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thought Thanks for the two humans, aliens, squirrels, tigers, etc. For the suggests for Anya.

_**Months Later** _

Clarke was waiting for Lincoln to give her the all clear. While she sat on a branch big enough for three people, though she sat alone wondering if she'd ever get to see her family or mates in this lifetime again. Her mind drifted to many different topics but the sound of something entering the atmosphere seems to have lost purpose.

_**The Dropship** _

She'd lost interest in the video of some Beta she couldn't remember the name of, and people whimpering or yelping, was getting annoying. So she pulled her sleeves up and focused on the writing placed on both forearms, 'Yu laik gonna na kei, I mean, you're gonna be okay, ok-, -C.' 'How's your first party going?... you Okay? -R'

Then her head jerked hard against the metal of the seat, sending her into a daze. She hissed in pain as her daze left, realizing a Beta her age had gotten out of his seat and was now hovering in front of an Alpha. She watched them bicker until the Beta was dropped to the ground hard.

Her head again collided with the metal but this time making her hiss out, "ow, what the fuck."

She was so caught up in her own concerns, she completely missed the two other Betas go flying to the wall and then to the ground even harder.

She sat there and pulled her sleeves down before a Beta started to speak, "listen. No machine hum."

"Whoa, That's a first," She heard in response. After hearing no acknowledgment from anybody, she sighed and slumped in her seat.

She laid her head back hoping to enjoy a moment without hitting her head but a collection of belt clicking, and a guy yelling, "the outer door is on the lower level. Let's go," ruined it.

"Come on," she grumbles before unbuckling herself. She made it halfway down the ladder before seeing, "Bellamy?" She said once she saw her brother and all the little pain at the back of her head was gone.

** _The Ground_ **

He stopped and looked to his sister pushing her way through the crowd, while people whispered. "My God, look how big you are," he exclaimed once she was standing in front of him.

She pulled him into a quick but tight hug, when she pulled away she looked at him for a minute and then frowned. "what the hell are you wearing. A guards uniform?"

He looked to the uniform and then back to O. "I borrowed it, to get on the dropship," he quickly stated. "Someone has to keep an eye on you." He smiles when she gives him a small laugh and a light hug in response.

"Wheres your wristband?" a voice pipes up after they pulled away.

He watched her turn around to see Wells Jaha. "Do you mind! I haven't seen my brother in a year," she states with a glare. Then he hears others speak.

"No one has a brother."

"That's Octavia Blake, the Omega they found hidden under the floor."

While others whispered in disbelief. Upon hearing these words Octavia starts to move to go punch or tackle someone, but he grabs her before she could get near anyone. "Octavia Octavia, no," he says while holding on to her. When he has her at least somewhat calm, he speaks calmly. "let's give them something else to remember you by."

She gets at of his grasp and turns to look at him. She gives him a whatever look. "Yeah, like what?"

He smiles. "Like being the first person being on the ground in a hundred years." She glared at him before smiling widely and nodding. He turns and pulls the lever to open the door.

The door opens and takes him a minute to adjust to the brightness but once the sight of trees and of plant and the smell of the fresh air, it leaves him speechless. He stands there taking everything in, but he has a gut feeling that someones watching them.

_ **Watching From Afar** _

Clarke was watching from afar chuckling at the dark-haired girl that stepped on to the ground and yelled, "WE'RE BACK BITCHES." which was followed by about a hundred kids running out yelling and screaming in excitement.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of one of her best friends Finn but was suddenly followed by a frown as the new sight of her ex-best friend. Wells and Finn were talking, well more like bickering, about mount weather, and food. She couldn't tell, but she knew, she has to warn them before they do something stupid.

**_ The Ark _ **

Abby was standing thinking about the young girl Octavia she'd met earlier. She'd never met Octavia before than, she'd heard rumors of Aurora Blake's crime of having a second child, but she never thought she'd actually get to meet the girl before getting executed, well now here she was looking at her vitals on the screen not listening to whatever Kane/Marcus was saying.

That was until he was done speaking to her. "Now, what are they telling us?" He asked, stepping closer to Abby and the screens.

She stopped looking to Octavia's screen that had been spiked red from an injury of some sorts and looked to the now dead Betas screens."Two dead kids. Dark tiles," she said looking to Kane and then Jackson/Eric. "Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with counselor Kane."

"Of course," he said quickly before walking to stand in front of the counselors to explain their theory. "granted they've only been on the ground for seven minutes, but as if now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing, not radiation levels."

He had explained before letting Abby speak. "both boys died at the same time that's when we lost contact with the dropship."

She watched Kane get agitated over their words. "A rough landing, That's your theory?" He asked with a hint of irritation.

She nodded. "the dots connect," she stated.

" if you were to agree this was radiation, we'd notice fatalities climb fairly quickly by now?" Kane looked over all the screen as he spoke. He then points to the screens and says, "because I'm noticing a lot of red on that board."

"spiking vital signs, two possibilities-- one, injuries sustained during landing." Kane looked at her as if he was going to ask what the other was. " Or they're excited to be there," she said before looking to Octavia's screen.

**_ The Ground _ **

Wells and Finn were arguing again despite him being right about Clarke being alive. He ignored Finn's advice and kept carrying on with his plans to get to mount weather. "Hey, nice map. Looking to get an Omega or something?" A Beta said behind them with a joking smile. Which resulted in Wells stepping closer to him. The Beta step back with caution.

"Hey, Hands of him. He's with us." John says with some Betas and Alpha not too far behind him.

**_ Watching From Afar _ **

She was getting bored. Wells had managed to get help from Finn after being knocked to the ground and hurting his ankle.

Then she feels a hint of jealousy when the dark-haired girl from earlier spoke to Finn. "Hey, Spacewalker, rescue me next." She growled under her breath but continued to stay in place just observing.

She intended to stay with the larger group, because of the pheromones from the Omegas and limited Alphas. Though Trikru's very own Anya was around the perimeter.

She ended up going with Finn some guys named Monty and Jasper, and then the familiar girl Octavia. She knew Anya wouldn't follow, but it didn't stop some human Beta boy following from a great distance. She watched them being amazed by the deer. "No animals, huh," he said to the boy named Monty. She nearly burst out laughing when the deer turned to them and scared them.

She learned more about them like how Octavia was the second born to Aurora Blake, and that she hated the bands as much as she hated going through her first heat without a band. Finn hadn't changed much beside wanting to be a spacewalker, just like his Ex. Monty and Jasper just wanted to get high, but something was very off about their scent.

She wasn't paying attention to Finn, Octavia or any of them, once she heard a young girl she knew to be Tris step on a twig not too far from them. She climbed the tree she was standing beside to a branch that was she hoped was high enough. She sat there hoping Tris would go away, but it didn't matter anymore when she heard a scream come from Octavia.

She was running throw the forest without care of being seen. She knew she'd regret it after but right now she didn't care if Tris or Anya saw her. She jumped into the water at the same time the rock hit. She'd gotten Octavia to the shore. "Yu laik gonna na kei, I mean, you're gonna be okay, ok-." She is then pushed to the ground by Jasper out of fear.

She was about to tackle him but stopped once Finn saw her. "Holy Shit. You're Alive." You and Finn smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Fact today as I started publishing this at 3ish in the morning and then fell asleep and now publishing it now.
> 
> Added hours after being published: Monty/Harper or Monty/Jasper. Then Maya/Jasper or Harper/????


	6. Technically Main Storyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got sleep, but I still feel like carp. Though that just might be me.
> 
> Rushed parts with not so rushed parts.

Finn wanted to hug her so bad, that he nearly tells Clarke to forget about Octavia, but then Octavia yelped loud getting everyone's attention.

"Octavia, are you okay?" Jasper asked, getting on his knees to check the bleeding flesh on her thigh.

Octavia was shaking, and the only answer they got was choked, I'm fine. Though she clearly wasn't fine. "Octavia, You're not fine," he said calmly stepping closer to her and Clarke.

Clarke looked to Octavia with pleading eyes. "Octavia I can help you, but you need to trust me," Clarke stated with her hands up in surrender.

Octavia hesitated and looked to him for an answer. He nodded that he trusted her, she then turned to Clarke and slowly nodded.

"Hold up, You're just gonna trust this, this, this Grounder?" Jasper asked with a hint of anger and annoyance, looking to Octavia and him.

Finn felt like punching Jasper for his choice of words. "No. I trust my best friend." He looked to Clarke that had a slight smile threatening to reveal.

"Your best friend?" He heard Monty say.

Finn didn't explain further and went to the situation at hand. "We can't waste time unless Clarke helps us. We have a dead or injured Octavia on our hands. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be on Bellamy's bad side." Jasper or Monty didn't say anything, so Finn looked to Octavia.

_**Now** _

When Octavia gave another nod that was almost unnoticeable, Clarke grabbed Octavia wrist that had the band sitting on it. "This may hurt, but It will help in the long run," told her with her knees sitting on the sides of Octavia's waist. Clarke brought a silver Knife that had been placed in the back of her pants, up to Octavia's wrist.

Octavia gave a reassuring nod but visibly swallowed as the Silver blade was pushed under the band and over her skin. "I-I... I, thank you." Octavia uttered. Clarke slipped and cut Octavia when she heard the words painted along her hip bone, come from the cute brunette.

Though Clarke still went wide-eyed when she heard Octavia hiss out in pain from her silver blade gracing beside her vein. She wasn't surprised when both Monty and Jasper pushed her to the ground. When she hit the ground with a thump landing on her tailbone and back of the head, sending a wave of pain up her spine and through the back of her head, she tackled Jasper to the ground hard, eyes glowing purple, fangs visible. "Clarke stop." She heard Finn say.  
Clarke did take her eyes away from Jasper before remembering she's done this before.

**_ The Ark _ **  
**_ A Year Earlier. _ **

Raven and Clarke were messing around in the chambers one night. They were still human teasing and cracking little inside jokes. Then Raven unexpectedly tacked. In the blink of an eye, Clarke was pining Raven by the neck to the ground with her eyes glowing and snarling.

Raven was shaking but didn't show much fear. "Clarke," she choked out. Clarke didn't move or stop she just stared and smelled the most alluring smell, that she couldn't pin. "Clarke are you okay?" Raven was breath was choked, she was sweating and scared.

Clarke took everything in before she blinked rapidly. "Raven," She whispered with a hint of fear. Clarke took her hands away and was going to start running away but was pulled into a tight hug, Clarke didn't know what to do, but she hugged her tighter and started to sob at what she thought she was going to do.

_**Now** _

"He's an Omega," she heard Octavia say faintly, but she had already started to come back from losing control. Clarke got off him quick, almost toppling over in the prosses. She didn't know what to do at first until Finn hugged her tightly almost like Raven

She didn't understand what to do, but she hugged him anyway. "I'm sorry," she said in the crook of his neck. Tears filled at the corner of her eyes, her breathing growing rough. She felt Finn tighten his grip on her, which made her only sank her head deeper into his neck. She wanted to scream, run away, something. She hated losing control it seemed that no one could calm her down. They stood there hugging for what felt like an eternity, waiting for her breathing to even out. When she heard Jasper and Monty gasp, she slowly pulled away from Finn's strong embrace.

"How?" Monty exclaimed bending down beside Octavia and checking where the wound sat on her thigh.

Octavia had a hint of a smirk at the corner of her lips. Clarke sniffs before speaking. "One of the perks of being a wolf five to fifteen-minute healing, when it's not silver, unlike," Clarke stopped talking after motioning to Octavia's wrist. "Sorry about that," Clarke says looking to Octavia.

Octavia looked to Clarke's wrist that had tiny scars drawn all over were her wristband would be located. "It's okay, It's not as bad as yours." Clarke looked to her wrist and hid her smirk forming.

Clarke shook her head an spoke firmly. "I think that you should find somewhere to stay tonight. It takes a few hours to get back to the dropship, and night will fall soon, and again it's not safe to travel at night especially when Anya saw where I went."

None of them moved or spoke. After Clarke collected her Knife, Monty finally spoke, "how'd you know we were here?"

Clarke snorted, which earned confused glances. "You guy's aren't exactly the quietest, and I'm a werewolf, not a human" Clarke stated earning a chuckle from Octavia.

Jasper and Monty looked to Octavia with a quick glare. "Hey, I trust Raven's judgment," Octavia said looking to Monty and Jasper.

Finn looked to her with a questionable look. "you know Raven?"

Octavia frowned a little. "Yeah. She was there when I got arrested, even tried to stop it," Octavia stated with a sad smile.

Clarke stood there for a moment before grinning. "I'm surprised she didn't get herself arrested," Clarke bit her lip to stop from bursting into a laugh.

Though when Finn start laughing at the point where he almost fell over she and Octavia couldn't help it. The stood there laughing until they were giggling. "Do we want to know?" Monty asked with a half smirk.

Octavia just smiled. "Not really. Though I think we should find a place to sleep. Cause I don't think Bellamy would want me traveling at night. Even though I'm not a helpless Omega," Octavia said the last part with a smirk.

Monty frowned. "But I'm serious, how can we trust her, if we don't even know her name?" Monty stated crossing his arms.

"Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru. Or I'm Clarke Griffin, also known as the only female Alpha," Clarke states with a smug grin.

She didn't say or listen to anything after that she just turned and started to walk hoping they'd follow.

_**Hours Later** _

Clarke slipped away from the tree everyone was sleeping against and decided to explore the woods. She was always amazed at how the woods would glow at night, she never really figured out why it did, cause science was not her strong suit. Then she heard Finn come up from behind her. "Are you Finn Collins trying to scare me?" She asked with a smirk.

She turned to see a smirking Finn. "Me? Never."

Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes and let her smirk turn into a smile. She waited for a moment until they were both leaning against a tree. "So gonna tell me what you actually did to get yourself locked up?" Finn just rolled his eyes and kept smirking. "What?"

He crossed his arms and sighed. "That's what you really want to talk about?" He said it in a joking matter.

Clarke's smile dropped slightly. "And what else would we be talking about?" Finn smirk finally turned into a genuine smile, as he pushed himself off the tree and started to walk closer to her.

Her smiled softened, once he reached her. She realized she stopped leaning against the tree, and that their faces had gotten closer. "Like this," he whispered before their lips met into a gentle kiss. Clarke wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. They'd both tried to deepen the kiss but were unsuccessful as they both pulled away chuckling, and slightly blushing.

Clarke then leaned back against the tree. "I can see why Raven liked you. You're a good kiss."

Finn rolled his eyes and kept his arms around her waist. "Really Princess, I'm hurt." Finn said, "Though Raven was not so bad herself," Finn said making them both frown and pull away from each other.

Clarke and Finn sat in awkward silence for seven minutes or so, until Clarke finally spoke. "You know I still love her right," she stated quietly.

Finn smiled sadly. "I know, and if, you choose her, I'll back off. Doesn't mean it won't hurt," he said with a hint of a joke.

Clark smiled and thought about how she liked Finn, but she loved Raven. She loved it when she would let you see her vulnerable or how she'd crack a joke at the most inappropriate times. But the most important thing was that she was just Raven, she never gave up even when she was told, even if she should, she was the most self-assured Omega she's ever met. Then there was Octavia, a carefree Omega with a tendency to joke around as much as Raven, and almost as self-assured. She didn't realize Finn was trying to get her attention until he spoke snapping her away from her thoughts. "Clarke, you still there."

Clarke didn't respond right away as she was trying to think of what to say. "Yeah, just thinking."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Okay, so what is the all mighty Clarke Griffin thinking about?" Finn asked getting closer again.

Clarke pushed on his chest to back him away with her left hand. "I would say the same thing as you but, that be a lie," She said it with a smug smirk as she rested her head onto the tree. Finn rolled his eye and walked back to his tree. Clarke sunk a fang into her bottom lip by accident, drawing some blood. She quickly brings her hand up to cover the blood she knew was there. "I was thinking you should watch and make sure that none of the hundred loss control once they take off their bands," she says wiping the blood on her wrist.

Finn was thankfully looking at the ground when she bit herself. He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, don't want none of them killing each other," he states enthusiastically.

Clarke frowns and walks over to Finn who is now leaning against the tree with his legs and arms crossed. "Finn, I'm serious, control is something you're supposed to be taught as a pup, but the Ark made the stupid rule that you have to hide being a wolf, be ashamed of it. Now there no one around to tell them that," she pauses with a sore look behind her eyes. "So that means. They'll most likely wanna turn which means, hurting your loved ones or even killing an innocent."

Finn expression changed to unreadable. "Clarke, I'm sorry, I was just joking."

Clarke started to walk back to the tree she was initially leaning against but was stopped by Octavia's grip. She jumped a little not realizing she was there. "You're awake," was the only thing she was able to say.

Octavia smiled sweetly and spoke in a gentle tone. "And you're scared."

Clarke expression was now stern. "Yeah, cause if we're not careful most of you might end up killing each other."

Octavia sighed. "I'm familiar with control as I was taught as a pup, but you're right. Rebellious teens with uncontrollable hormones and so much more might kill each other. So why not come with us?"

Clarke snorted and shook her head, and waved her off. "I can't even control myself. How can I teach ninety so teens that? And, I won't even be able to your 'camp' without being kidnaped or something more childish," Clarke said pinching the bridge of her nose with the hand that Octavia let go.

Octavia grabbed both of her wrists. "Come on, it will work if you believe," Octavia said in a hopeful nature.

Clarke shook her head, but then looked to the ground and smiled. "Fine. But if die it's on you," Clarke said with a small smile.

Octavia smiled. "Deal. Now how about we get to know each other." She let go of her wrist and extend her hand for a handshake. "Hi, my name is Octavia Blake, and I'm the second born to Aurora Blake, I'm also friends with Raven Reyes," She stated with a genuine smile.

Clarke rolled her eyes and played along. "Hi Octavia, I'm Clarke Griffin, and I'm the only child to Jake and Abby Griffin and best friend to Raven Reyes. I'm also kind of dating Finn Collins." She shook Octavia's hand. Octavia seemed to lose her smile. She wanted to ask why but decided it wasn't her business and just continued to play along. "So you really went your first heat without a band?"

Octavia laughed and nodded. "Yep, sat under the floor for about four days in pain and a mess. I'm surprised I didn't get caught, cause they sent like eight different guards to our place each day." Octavia finished with a smile that made her smile.

After a while, they were both sitting down leaning against the same tree exchanging stories. The sun seemed to have raised, not that it mattered, they went to retrieve the boys, but Jasper was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Fact. Possibly only chapter with Clarke/Finn. Always saw Jasper as an Omega


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to the dropship only to leave to help find Jasper, but what happens when she accidentally shoots Finn trying to save Bellamy. Though nothing is going so smoothly on the Ark either as Raven confronts Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Chapter I've been trying to write, I'm not a 100% sure what I wrote just that I wrote it. So hate, love, read, don't matter just have great night or day, good or evil aliens, squeals, rabbits, wolfs, or people.

_**The Dropship** _

Clarke and Octavia had been running almost side by side through the forest. Octavia and Monty were tripping over logs and rocks nearly falling to the ground but were able to regain stability and keep moving. After what seemed like forever they'd finally arrived at the other side of the 'camp' with burning lungs and weak knees. Shortly after arriving the burn in her lungs had decreased, so she took her hands away from her knees that she'd rested them on while catching her breath and looked to the swarm of kids across the camp.

She quickly glanced to where the rest were still breathing roughly, backs bent, and hands on their knees. She walks over to the crowd and looks between two people that revealed Wells pressing a knife to John Murphy's bare throat. She stood there unable to think of what to do, and then she sighs and walks over to the exposed part of the crowd where Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy stood. "Wells," is the first thing that came to mind as she walked over to him.

Not too far behind was a concerned Octavia grabbing her arm and whispering her name. She pulled away immediately and kept walking towards him ignoring Octavia being held back by a dark-haired tall young man. She reached the middle where Wells looked like he had seen a ghost and lost his hold on Murphy letting him drop to the ground and scramble to his feet and run over to Bellamy. "Clarke," he whispered in disbelief.

She smiled, before frowning realizing who he was, she steps back unaware of Murphy's presence making it hard to have time to react to being grabbed and pulled to where his knife could sit by her throat. "Bellamy looks like we got an intruder," he says pressing the blade to her throat to the point of almost tearing her skin.

The cold knife made Clarke jerk her shoulders causing Muphy to shift the blade piercing her skin drawing small drops of blood. "Spichen John o Murphy, yu don Ai swich dei de much gon Yu gon hold a swis gon Ai swela," she says feeling more of the knife digging into her throat. "Seriously ha taim nodotaim eidon-nain yiron?" Murphy didn't respond kindly, as he pushed the knife enough for a jolt of pain to course through her chest and throat. Her response to his actions was not kind either as she elbowed his abdomen and swiftly flipped him over her shoulder letting her lower body do most of the work while she used her arms to pull him over her shoulder. Once he hits the ground with a small thump, he lets out a groan and drops his knife.

She brings her hand up to the wound out of curiosity. She lets out a hiss of pain when her finger brush against the sensitive wound. She pulls her fingers away from the cut to reveal rose-colored blood. "First, Ow," she says bringing her hand to cover the wound. "Second, sorry," She says looking to Murphy on the ground.

She extends her other arm to help Murphy up, but he declines and sits up on his own. She shakes it off and looks around to see Finn and Octavia forced behind two guys she's never seen before, while Monty, Wells and the rest stared. Then Bellamy clears his throat and speaks in a low voice. "Who are you?" He asks before their eyes meet.

She blinks rapidly forgetting about how she's the 'intruder.' She looks past Bellamy for reassurance, and sure enough, she meets Octavia's reassuring smile. Clarke smiles back and looks to Bellamy. "My name's Clarke, and I think you might need some help," She says with hints of anxiety, hopefully letting Bellamy know shes no threat.

_**The Ark** _

Raven was pacing around in Abby's corridors after she'd abandon the paperwhite sofa. She now debated whether or not tell Abby about being the air ducts when she was talking to Jackson about twenty-four kids "God, Reyes, woman up already," She whispered to herself, not knowing what else to say.

Then the sound of the door opening sent small jolts of fear down her spine, causing her to jump. "Oh shit... Raven," Abby exclaimed, stepping back into the hall placing a hand on her chest, visibly startled by her presence.

Raven stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, while Abby stood in the hall still taken aback. Then Raven snapped out of it and crossed her arms and spoke a pitch higher than usual. "Look, Abby, I just wanted to talk," Raven said as she mentally scrolled herself at how her voice progressively got higher as she spoke.

Abby quickly glanced to the ground and back to Raven. "Raven, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now, I'm busy with and...," Abby says looking to Raven, and then to a shelf that held a photo of Raven, Clarke, Wells, and Finn in front of the Griffin corridors, in the picture, Raven was perched onto Clarke's shoulders, trying to hold her balance. Clarke held tightly onto Raven's legs, with a worried but amused expression on her face. Wells stood behind, holding his arms out in case she fell. Finn stood in front of them bent over laughing. She looks to the photo and almost smiles at the memory.

_**Memory** _

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Clarke invited her over for a movie marathon. Wells had tagged along with her, as he was already over for their earth skills project. They arrived at the corridors to find Finn and Clarke fighting over what movie to watch. The situation exalted to a point where it didn't make sense. Jake had come home earlier amused at how his daughter's face had flushed do to her annoyed state.

Then the situation changed to Finn betting Clarke that she couldn't convince one of them to sit on her shoulders. Raven is the smallest of the four of them, so it wasn't a surprise when Clarke asked Raven to jump on her shoulders. Raven pretended to think about but ended up just laughing and saying of course. She stayed perched on Clarke's shoulders until she fell forward and landed on her wrist, breaking her bone. The bone broke through her skin causing her band to blink red and beep loudly. She decided that she should think before she acts from then on.

**_Reality_ **

Raven looked back at Abby. "Abby, I honestly don't get why you lie to me, what does it accomplish? " Raven asked raising her voice not caring about the real reason she was here. Abby avoided making eye contact by staring at the ground. Abby tried to mutter something but failed as she shook her head and stayed silent. Raven scoffed and shook her head knowing she won't get an answer. "Look, you don't have to answer me. Just make sure you tell the damn council, that the hundred are taking the bands off, and Well's wristband was probably forcibly removed," Raven told Abby, before walking to the main door.

Raven stopped at the doorway taking one last glance to Abby before leaving the Griffin corridor for last time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer so the Next Chapter will be released on the 15th, as a part two


	8. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me, telling you why none of my chapters have come out on the dates I originally set.

I"m just letting you know, that I'm one of those people that get a new cut every other day, and my hand and fingers have been the victims to a dog and the ground, this past week. Meaning every time I'd try to use my phone or laptop to start writing, I'd get a sharp pain or my fingers started to throb, but the pain is gone, and I'm not wearing as many bandages. So I will probably have a chapter out by next week for Y'all, though I'm not 100% sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bandages covered all my right finger and my entire left Palm (if you wanted to know)
> 
> If this doesn't make sense, that's okay


	9. Another A/N

I'm sorry but I must inform y'all that I won't be able to upload my latest chapter, and not because I don't want to, but because I wrote the chapter that matched the rewritten version, and it wouldn't make sense at all if I posted it now, and why I can't post the rewritten version? I broke my laptop that just so happened to have all of the rewritten chapters. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for this story please leave a comment or message me on Tumblr :)
> 
> *cough* therezqueergirl, *cough* just saying.


End file.
